My New Life
by animecouples33
Summary: Amu Hinamori had friends in japan, but they betrayed her. she than got an offer to study in America, and she took the chance. but, will she find new friends and a new love? rated t for mild language. ;3
1. Chapter 1

Amu's pov:

i sigh as i look out the window._ were they really friends? or were they just playing around with my feelings? and Ikuto... i trusted him the most. so why was he kissing another girl? didn't he love me? we'll it's over now. i'm going to america, to start a new life, find new love, and new friends._

* * *

_Naomi: hey it's me again! this is my new fanfic! i hope you'll enjoy it!_

_Ella:_ _hi! i'm Naomi's chara! i was born from her wish to become an artist in many different areas! anyways R&R!_


	2. Characters

**hi! this is not a chapter, but a character introducing. i'm not going to do Amu's old 'friends', but her, and my own characters.**

* * *

_**Amu Hinamori:  
**_

_**age **: 16_

_**height**: 6"6  
_

_**hair** color: bubblegum pink_

_**eye color:** golden brown_

_**personality: cool,spicy,sweet**_

_**relatives: Ami, mom and dad.**_

_**bff:Naomi, Nora, Night, Micheal, and Steve**_

_**Naomi Johnson:**_

_**age: 16**_

_**height: 6"10**_

_**hair color: shoulder length dark brown hair**_

_**eye color: blueish-greyish-greenish**_

_**personality: cold, sweet(only to those close to her),cool and spicy.**_

_**relatives:Nora(twin sis), Night(twin bro), mom and dad**_

_**bff:every on on this list.**_

_**Nora Johnson: **_

_**age:16**_

_**height:6"10**_

_**hair color: butt-length light brown hair**_

_**eye color:blueish-greenish-greyish**_

_**personality: cheerful and sweet.**_

_**relatives:Naomi, Night, mom dad.**_

_**bff:everyone at school.**_

_**Night Johnson:**_

_**age:16**_

_**height:6'10**_

_**hair color:short medium-brown hair.**_

_**eye color:greyish-greenish-blueish**_

_**personality: like Naomi's**_

_**relatives:Naomi, Nora, mom and dad.**_

_**bff:everyone on this list**_

_**Micheal Davidson:**_

_**age:17**_

_**height:6"6**_

_**hair color:raven**_

_**eye color:dark blue**_

_**personality:dark/sweet**_

_**relatives:mom, dad**_

_**bff:everyone on this list**_

_**Steve Tsukiyomi:**_

_**age:17**_

_**height:6"0**_

_**hair color:blackish-blueish**_

_**eye color:very light blue**_

_**personality: sweet, kind and caring**_

_**relatives:Ikuto, mom dad**_

_**bff: everyone on this list**_

* * *

hello! sorry i kinda got lazy. =.=


	3. post pone

i'm sorry! i have to post pone this story! my mother has grounded me and is taking away my internet! i'm sorry!


	4. what happened?

**Nana: hello! sorry for not updating! i've been having trouble with this chapter.**

**Ella: trouble my but. you were just thinking of your 'friend' whom you're going on a 'friendly' date with.**

Nana:** i was not! anyways, someome do the disclamer, please!**

**Lizybeth3: hello! Nana-chii does not own shugo chara or the song. Ja! ;3**

* * *

**_Amu's pov:  
_**

_i wonder what i did wrong...i thought they were my friends._ i thought sadly looking out the window. then i remembered what happened the other day._  
_

_~flashback~_

_i was walking to my classroom when i heard talking coming from the classroom. when i was about to go in, i heard them say something that will scar me forever, " you know Amu is a total bitch, why are we even friends with her! Yaya does not want to be friends with her!" i had heard Yaya shout. suddenly i started crying waterfalls." she should just rot in helll. if i weren't her 'friend' *add digust and sarcasm here.* i would have ruined her life now." i heard Utau reply to Yaya. " what do you mean!" i heard Tadase shout. at least i have someone on my si- " she'a an asswhole, a bitch, a slut, and a bitchy know-it-all mother fucker. * i'm really sorry for the language* i only was her friend to find the embryo." or not... " no she's worse, she's a w-" not wanting to hear anymore, i burst inside and yelled," is that all you talk about! and i thought we were friends! i mean, i risked my life to protect you... you faggots! i.. i... hate you all! do you even know what i've been through?!" by then i was crying rivers. i mean who wouldn't? i didn't want to hear anymore so i ran out of the room, out of the school, and to the apple tree. but what i saw there scarred me worse than what just happened. i saw Ikuto KISSING another GODDAMNED GIRL! _

_" Ikuto?" i had said crying even more."Ikuto, who is that ugly girl?" i heard the girl ask. " i have no fucking idea, probaly another fucking bitchy fangirl." i heard him reply. i then couldn't take it a slapped him (so hard his whole face was swollen!) and said shaking slightly," we're done, asswhole."' i then ran home, and jumped into my room without even saying hi to my family._

_ ~time skip~_

_i was in my room sulking and trying to tell Suu, Miki and Ran that i was all right, when i heard my mom yell, " Amu! we have visitors!"_

_ ~time skip~"what! a transferr to America! i'll take it!" i had shouted excitedly, i was getting a transfer to a school that was for singing! i've always wanted to be a singer!  
_

_ ~end of flashback_

_**then i started singing to my self and eventually my**_** charas started** to sing along.

(bulletproof)

_**been there, done that, messed around,**_

_**i'm having fun don't put me down,  
**_

_**i'll never let you sweep me off my feet,**_

_**i won't let you in again,**_

_**the messages i've tried to send,**_

_**my informations just not going in,**_

_**burnin' bridges shore to shore,**_

_**i'll break away from something more,**_

_**i'm not to not to love in till it's cheap,**_

_**been there, done that, messed around,**_

_**i'm having fun don't put me down,**_

_**i'll never let you sweep me off my fee-**_

" we will be landing shortly, folks." i heard the pilot say. _well welcome to my new life._

* * *

_**Nana: hello! i would've had a longer chapter, but my sis delated the rest!  
**_

_**Ella: nope you're just lazy! and stupid, not to mention... A TROLL! *runs off laughing so hard that the world is shaking***_

_**Lizy: wow... umm... bye?**_

_**Nana: yup! bye-bye!**_


	5. off

**Nana: hello! i'm back by the time i upload it, i'll be dead and asleep!? anyways disclaimer!  
**

**Ella and Lizy-chan: Nana/Nana-chii does not own Sugo Chara!**

**Ella: if she did it would be horrible!**

**Nana: hey! it woul-**

**Lizy-chan: on with the story! **

* * *

"attention passengers, we will be landing shortly." i heard the pilot announce. as i got up to get my baggage, the pilot said,"we are now landing,please stay seated." so i had to sit back down..

**meanwhile at Seiyo Academy.**

**Tadase's pov**

" hello!" isaid as i entered class. as i looked around i saw that everyone glare at me and the other guardians. i walked over to the guardians and asked in a whisper," what's going on?" " i don't know... hey has anyone seen Amu-chan?" Rima asked. "no. isn't she always here by now?" i heard Yaya ask. (yes everyone is in the same grade. and all of them are guardians.) just then Sensei walked in crying. " Sensie, are you all right?" i asked. " shut up! i don't want to hear that from you... you bastered! you made my Amu-chii move to America! and for that all of the Guardians are in detention for the whole school year!" Sensie shout. " wait... Amu... moved... away?" Rima said crying.

**back to Amu**

**Amu's pov:**

as i stepped of the plane, a man in black walked up to me and asked," are you Miss Amu Hinamori?" "yes i am." i replied sadly." then this way please." he said opening the door for me.

* * *

**Nana: hello! sorry for not making it longer, i have chores to do.**

**Naomi: hey, Noami, can i be in the next chapter?**

**Nana: yes... wait why do you have the same name as me? anyways... i'll update 2morrow!**


	6. metting you

Amu's pov:

as i rode in the car- err...i mean limo... i started remembering Naomi. we were best friends when we were 5, but she moved to America soon after that. _maybe i'll get to see her again. oh yeah... i never got to met her family... maybe i will soon._ "and here we are!" i heard the driver we opened the door i saw 5 people outside of the gates. " Miss, these people are you're dorm buddies. i'll leave you with them then" he said walking off.

the first one to introduce herself was the shoulder-length-dark-brown-haired girl. "yo. i'm Naomi Johnson.i'm 16." she sounds a lot like Rima,Utua, and... and Ikuto.

the next one to introduce themselves was a girl who looked Naomi,except with much longer hair."HHHHIIIIII! i'm Nora! i'm 16! i hope we can be best friends! i'm Naomi's and Nights twin sis!" i wonder who Night is.

"sup. i'm Night. 16years. like the baka over there *points to Nora* said, i'm a twin." a guy with short brown hair say bluntly

then a raven haired dude introduced himself in a dark/sweet tone "i'm Micheal Davidson. i'm seventeen. nice ta meetch ya!" ok.. that kinda creeped me out.

then i saw someone who looked like ikuto." hi! i'm Steve Tsukiyomi! nice to meet ya!" he said giving me a hug.

after Steve let me go i introduced myself. " i'm Amu hinamori. age 16. nice to meet you." as i looked at them, i saw Naomi look at me wide eyed while starting to cry."Amu-chii! i missed you so much!" she yelled glomping me. " Na-chan? is that you?" i asked happily. "yup! lon time no see!" just then Stee came up to me and asked," aren't you Ikuto's girlfriend?"

i then started to tear up, and that didn't go unnoticed by him. " don't tell me my brother of an idiot did something to you?!" he said face palming. "he...he... cheated...on...me...and...and..." then i started bawling me eyes out silently. just then Nora said" Naomi-chan lets take Hinamori-san into her room. you guys go o rooms too, but after we leave, understood?" the guys just nodded silently making way us girls

* * *

**i'm sorry but i have to stop there, 'cause i have school in a few, plus my sis needs help. see ya next time! and thanks for the reviews!**


	7. explainations

Amu's pov:

i shut the door as we walked into my room. Nora was the first to speak."Amu-chan... what happened? and it better be the truth."i then starting to explain it all to them.

~meanwhile~

Utau's pov:

as we sat in detention for the day, i was pretty upset... i mean first my bestest friend ever moved to America! and then we get dentention for a whole god damned year! "WWWHHHAAATTT IIIISSSS GGGOOOOIIIINNNNNGGGGG OOOOOONNNN!" i shouted to no one in particular, which earned me a glare from the vvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyyy depressed Sensie. ak! i'm just gonna catch some Z's...

~back to Amu,Nora,and Naomi~

Amu's pov:

"..and that's what happened..." i explained to them sighing." Amu-chii... i'm gonna kill someone now... alot of people are on my deathlist!" i heard Naomi exclaim angrily. "Na-chan... calm down... it's all right... really!"i pleaded looking over to Nore...only to regret it. if looks could kill, i'd be ssooo dead right now. she had a murderous look on her face."i agree... Onee-chan! *chuckle evily with evil smirk* time to die!" Nora exclaims evily."SHIT! Amu! out, out! she's going beserk!i heard Naomi shout at me running towards the door. i followed her fast. but when i got out i bumped into someone and...

* * *

**Nana: cliff hangy! yay! sorry... short chappie... essay...tests... family problems...**

**Ella: ummmmmmmmm... bye!**

**Lizy-chan: hi what did i miss?**


	8. band?

Amu's pov:

as i ran out the door i bumped into someone and landed on him... suddenly our lips met. i stood up quickly only to hit my head on the i looked to see who i bumped into, it was Night."i'm so sorry!" i shouted running after Naomi i didn't need to look behind me to see his shocked face. when we reached Naomi's room, we started singing like old times.

(invisible, by Skylar Grey.)

**i take these pills,**

**to make me thin,**

**i dye my hair,**

**and cut my skin,**

**i try everything,**

**to make them see me,**

**but all they see,**

**is someone that's not me,**

**even when i'm walking on a wire,**

**even when i set myself on fire,**

**why do i always feel invisible,**

**invisible,**

**every day i try to look my best,**

**even though inside i'm such a mess,  
**

**why do i always feel invisible,**

**invisible,**

**her inside,**

**i cry like hell,**

**you cannot hear my cries for help,**

**i try everything,**

**yeah,**

**to make them see me,**

**but everyone,**

**sees what i can't be,**

**even when i'm walking on a wire,**

**even when i set myself on fire,**

**why do i always feel invisible,**

**invisible,**

**every day i try to look my best,**

**even though inside i'm such a mess,**

**why do i always feel invisible,**

**invisible,**

**sometimes,**

**when i'm alone,**

**i pretend that i'm a Queen,**

**it's almost believable,**

**even when i'm walking on a wire,**

**even when i set myself on fire,**

**why do i always feel invisible,**

**invisible,**

**every day i try to look my best,**

**even through inside i'm such a mess,  
**

**why do i always feel invisible,**

**invisible.**

" i see you still have that wonderfull talented voice!" Na-chan cheered. justthen i heard clapping. i turned around and saw Nora, Stece, Micheal, and... Night.

"join our band Amu-chan" shouted Nora._ i see she calmed down._ " umm...sure?" i replied totally unsure. " alright nextis wide awake!" i didn't notice it but we all had instruments in our hand,or in me and Naomi's case, mics. ( Nora= violin, Night= guitar. Steve=keyboard, Micheal=chello, Amu+Naomi= microphones.)

( Amu, **Naomi, both)**

i'm wide awake,

i'm wide awake,

i'm wide awake,

**yeah,**

** i was in the dark,**

**i was falling hard,**

**with an open heart,**

**i'm wide awake,**

**how did i read the stars so wrong,**

**i'm wide awake,**

and now it's clear to me,

every thing you see,

ain't always what it seems,

**i'm wide awake,**

**yeah,**

**i was dreaming for to long,**

**i wish i knew then,**

**what i know now,**

**wouldn't have dived in,**

**wouldn't have bowed down,**

gravity hurts,

you made it so sweet,

til i woke up on,

on the concrete,

**falling from cloud 9,**

**crashing from the high,**

**i'm letting go tonight,**

**yeah i'm falling from cloud 9,**

**i'm wide awake,**

**not losing any sleep,**

**i picked up every piece,**

**and landed on my feet,**

**i'm wide awake,**

need nothing to complete myself,

no,

i'm wide awake,

yeah i am born again,

out of the lions den,

i don't have to pretend,

**that it's to late,**

**the story's over now,**

**the end,**

**i wish i knew then,**

**what i know now,**

wouldn't have dived in,

wouldn't have bowed down,

gravity hurts,

you made it so sweet,

till i woke up on,

on the concrete,

falling from cloud 9,

crashing from the high,

i'm letting go tonight,

i'm falling from cloud 9,

**i'm wide awake,**

**thunder rumbling,**

**castles crumbling,**

**i'm trying to hold on,**

**i'm wide awake,  
**

**god knows that i tried,**

**seeing the bright side,**

**but i'm not blind anymore,**

**i'm wide awake,**

**i'm wide awake,**

**yeah, i'm falling from cloud 9,**

**crashing from the high,**

**ya know i'm letting go tonight,**

**i'm falling from cloud 9,**

i'm wide awake,

i'm wide awake,

i'm wide awake,

i'm wide awake,

i'm wide awake.

* * *

_i'm sorry for the short chappie! T^T i'm just not feeling well... bye-bye!  
_


	9. consert ( part 1)

Amu's pov:

" wow!" i said amazed at how well we preformed."oh yeah! whats the name of our band?" i asked. Micheal was the one to reply." we were called the Royal 5, but it's now the Royal 6." " yeah! oh, by the way, next week we have a consert! Amu can we use your songs you wrote when you were a kid?" Naomi asked me jumping up and down. "i-i guess so.." i replied unsure. "alright lets get down to it!

~next week at the consert~

" give it up for Royal 5-er i mean Royal 6" the anouncer shouted to the crowd."Dia! chara change with me." i whispered to Dia"o.k! chara change! amulet Diamond! outfit shine!"

Amu now had on was a golden long sleeved shirt, with glittery black knee-high shorts, alo with black and gold sandals, and her hair was styled in a bob cut,and too finish it of, she had a diamond shaped headphones.

Naomi had on skull shaped headphones, a long sleeved black shirt with a giant broken heart, crimson red jeans, black and red sandals, her hair was styled in a curly ponytail, and too top it of she had on a skull belt.

Nora had on a blue short sleeved shoulder off with a black tank top under neath, bell bottom blue jeans, royal blue high heeled boots, her hair was styled in curly pigtails( still as childish as ever huh, Nora? Nora: hey!), and she had on heart shaped head phones.

Night had on a black and red t-shirt, blue bell bottom jeans, white jordans with black outlines, his hair was styled really messy, and he wore sword shaped headphones.

Micheal wore a black muscle shirt, black skinny jeans, white and black jordans,his hair was styled in a neat way, and he had on star shaped headphones.

Steve( for some reason, he's crushing on- Steve: o/./o shut up will you!) was wearing a long sleeved black and red polo shirt, red skinny jeans, red jordans( why do i like jordans so much?!), his hair was styled like Ikuto's hair, and he had gun shaped headphones.

" alright! we were the Royal 5, but we have a new member, so we are now the Royal 6! now lets give it up for Amu Hinamori! Micheal shouted as i walked onto stage with every one else following behind." hi! i'm Amu Hinamori! the first song we're goin' to sing tonight is called how do you love someone!" i shouted to the crowd.


	10. consert ( part 2)

Amu's pov:

"alright here we go! i heard Nora shout into the crowd.

(amu is the only one singing this.. so yeah. this is how do you love someone, by Ashley Tisdale.)

**momma never told me how to love,  
**

** daddy never told me how to feel,**

**momma never told me how to touch,**

**daddy never told me how to heal,**

**momma never set a good example,**

**daddy never held momma's hand, **

**momma found every thing hard to handle,**

**daddy never stood up like a man,**

**i've walked alone,broken, emotionally frozen,**

**getting it wrong x2,  
**

**how do you love someone without getting hurt,**

**how do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,**

**so far in my life clouds have blocked the sun,  
**

**how do you love,how do you love someone x2,  
**

**i was always the chosen child,**

**the biggest scandal i became,**

**they told me i'd never survive,**

**but survivals my middle name,**

**i've walked alone, hoping, just barely coping,  
**

**getting it wrong x2,  
**

**how do you love someone without getting hurt,**

**how do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,**

**so far in my life clouds have blocked the sun,**

**how do you love, how do you love someone x2,**

**it's hard to talk, see what's deep inside,**

**it's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied,**

**how do you love someone without getting hurt,**

**how do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,**

**so far in my life clouds have blocked the sun,**

**how do you love, how do you love someone x2,**

**how do you love someone and make it last,**

**how do love someone without shrinking on the past,**

**so far in my life thoughts have blocked the sun,**

**how do you love, how do you love someone x2,**

**someone...**

(still Amu's pov)

after i finished singing there was silence, and it was so silent you could hear some people sob. then there was a loud clapping sound. everyone was clapping so hard that it echoed off of nearby buildings. " alright! me and pinky here are going to sing just give me a reason!" Night shouted to the crowd. _wait.. Night_ sings? just then, i heard some girls squeal. "ready Amu-_koi_?" he whispered in my ear.

i just nodded and punched him in the head. "Miki, chara change!" i whispered. "hai Amu-chan! Amulet Spade! outfit artist!"

i was now wearing a blue version of my last outfit, only this time, i had spade shaped headphones. every one else had on either red or black.( still the same, just differnt colors.

(Amu, **Night,** _both)_

right from the start,

you were a thief,

you stole my heart and i your willing victim

i sang walking toward Night.

i let you see the parts of me that weren't alll that pretty,

i sang while pretending to cover myself up and he pulled me into a hug.

and every touch you fixed them,

now, you've been talking in your sleep,oh oh, things you never sing to me,

i sang walking away from him while holding my hand over my heart.

_oh oh, tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love,  
_

**just**_ give me a reason,_

_just a little bit's enough,_

_just a second we're not broken, just bent,  
_

_we can learn to love again,_

we sang while walking towards each other, slowly.

oh, it's in the stars,

it's been written in the scars on our hearts,

we're not broken just bent,

we can learn to love again,

i sang putting my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist.

**i'm sorry i don't understand,**

**where all this is coming from.**

**i thought we were fine,**

oh, we had everything,

**your head is running wild again,**

**my dear, we still have everything,**

**and it's all in your mind,**

yeah but this is happenin'

**you've been having real bad dreams,  
**

**oh,oh, you used to lie so close to me,**

**oh,oh there's nothing more than empty sheets,**

_between our love, our love  
_

_ooooh, our love, our love,_

_just give me a reason,_

_just a little bit's enough,_

_just a second we're not broken,_

_just bent,_

_we can learn to love again,_

we sang slow dancing. i tried to pull away but he pulled me back into his arms.

_oh, it's in the stares,_

_it's been written in the scars on our hearts,_

_we're not broken,_

_just bent,_

_we can learn to love again,_

oh, tear ducts and rust,

**i'll fix it for us,  
**

we're collecting dust,  


but our love's enough,

**you're holding it in,'  
**

you're pouring a drink,

**no, nothing is as bad as it seems,**

we'll come clean,

_just give me a reason,_

_just a little bits enough,  
_

_just a second we're not broken,_

_just bent,_

_we can learn to love again,_

we sang walking backwards with each word.

_oh it's in the stars,_

_it's been written in the scars on our hearts,_

_we're not broken,_

_just bent,_

_we can learn to love again,_

_just give me a reason,  
_

_just a little bits enough,_

_just a second we're not broken,_

_just bent,_

_we can learn to love again,_

oh, it's written in the stars,

it's been written in the scars on our hearts,

**just a second we're not broken,  
**

**just bent,**

_we can learn too love again,_

ooh, we can learn to love again,

**ooh, we can learn to love again,**

**oh, that we're not broken,**

just bent,

we can learn **to love again,**

we sang walking back into each others arms. suddenly, Night leans down and kisses my for head. " that's for earlier, Amu-koi." he said as he walked away. i just shook my head and went back stage."Suu, cara change" i whispered."hai, Amu-chii desu~~ chara change, Amulet Clover! desu~ outfit Sunshine, desu~!" i heard Suu chant.

i was now wearing an emerald ankle length emerald dress, with dark green high heels, i had a clover shaped headphones on, and my hair was waist length, curled.


	11. consert 9 part 3)

i was now wearing an emerald ankle length emerald dress, with dark green high heels, i had a clover shaped headphones on, and my hair was waist length, curled. the others had the same outfit, but different colors.

"alright! me and Amu are going to sing fuck you!" i heard Nora shout.

(_**both are singing this at the same time.)**_

_**look inside,**_

_**look inside your tiny mind,**_

_**now look a bit harder,**_

_**'cause we're so uninspired,**_

_**so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor,**_

_**so you say it's not okay to be gay,**_

_**well i think you're just evil,**_

_**you're just some racist who can't tie my laces,**_

_**your point of view is medieval,**_

* * *

_**fuck you, **_

_**fuck you very,very much,**_

_**cause we hate what you do,**_

_**and we hate your whole crew,**_

_**so please don't stay in touch, x2**_

* * *

_**do you get,**_

_**do you get a little kick out of slow minded,**_

_**you want to be like your father,**_

_**it's approval you're after,**_

_**well that's not how you find it,**_

_**do you,**_

_**do you really enjoy living a life so hateful,**_

_**cause there's a hole where your soul should be,**_

_**your losing your control and it's really distasteful,**_

* * *

_**fuck you,**_

_**fuck you very, very much,**_

_**cause we hate what you do,**_

_**and we hate your whole crew,**_

_**so please don't stay in touch,**_

_**fuck you,**_

_**fuck you very,very much,**_

_**cause your words don't translate,**_

_** and it's getting quit late,**_

_**so please don't stay in touch,**_

* * *

_**look inside,  
**_

_**look inside your tiny mind,**_

_**now look a bit harder,**_

_**cause we're so uninspired,**_

_**so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor,**_

_**fuck you, **_

_**fuck you very, very much,**_

_**cause we hate what you do,**_

_**and we hate your whole crew,**_

_**so please don't stay in touch,**_

_**fuck you,**_

_**fuck you very, very much,**_

_**cause don't translate,**_

_**and it's getting quit late,**_

_**so please don't stay in touch.**_

* * *

after we were done singing, i went back stage to get dressed. but before i could, i got a phone call.

(Amu, **caller)**

moshi moshi?

**hello, it's me the headmaster of Seiyo Academey.**

oh hi! what business would you have with me?

**i want you and your band mates to do a gig for our school...**

* * *

cliffy! alright,

#1 should Amu and her friends go to Japan?

#2 what will happen to Amu and her ex-'friends'?

bye-bye!

Nana sighning out!


	12. 555

oh, hey! tell me what songs you want in the story! oh and what pairings do you want?


	13. consert (part 4)

Amu's pov:

**so, Amu... do you want to?**

yes. when is it?

**next** **month.**

okay, bye.

"Amu, who was that?" Micheal and steve asked at the same time. "the head master of myt old school. he wants us to do a gig for them next month. come on, we need to hurry." i said walking away. as soon as they were out of sight, i whispered to Ran,"Ran chara change" " hai, Amu-chan! chara change, outfit frilly gothic!" she cheered.

i was now wearing a thigh length pink dress with black frills on the edges. i had a bob cut with black high lights. i also had on pink ribbon decorated tights. i wore black pumps with pink frills. my headphones were heart shaped.

and since the guys were singing this, i played the drum, Nora played the keyboard, and Naomi played the gutiar.

"alright! me, Night, and Steve will sing demons!" i heard Micheal shout

(demons-by imagine dragons, **and all of them are singing together)**

**when the days are cold,**

**and the cards all fold,**

**and the saints we see are made of gold,**

**when your dreams all fail,**

**and the ones we hail are the worst of all,**

**and the blood's run stale,**

**i wanna hide the truth,**

**i wanna shelter you,**

**but with the beast inside,**

**there's now where we can hide,**

**no matter what we breed,**

**we still are made of greed,**

**this is my kingdom come,x2**

**when you feel my heat,**

**look into my eyes,**

**this is where my demons hide, x2**

**don't get to close,**

**it's dark inside,**

**it's where my demons hide,x2**

**when the curtains call is the last of all,**

**when the lights fade out,**

**the sinners crawl,**

**so they dug your grave,**

**and the mas-quer-ade,  
**

**will come cal-ling out,**

**at the mess you've made,**

**don't wanna let you down,**

**but i am hell bound,**

**through this is all for you,**

**don't wanna hide the truth,**

**no matter what we breed,**

**we still are made of greed,**

**this is my kingdom come, x2**

**when you feel my heat,**

**look into my eyes,**

**this is where my demons hide,x2**

**don't get too close,**

**it's dark inside,**

**it's where my demons hide, x2**

**they say it's what you make,**

**i say it's up to fate,**

**it's woven in my soul,**

**i need to let you go,**

**your eyes they shine so bright,**

**i wanna save that light,**

**i can't escape this now,**

**unless you show me how,**

**when you feel my heat,**

**look into my eyes,**

**it's where my demon's hide,x2**

**don't get to close,**

**it's dark inside,**

**it's where my demons hide, x2**

after they were done singing, the crowd cheered loudly. then, after the guys finished bowing, the ran to us and hugged us.  
then they shouted, "give it up for our girlfriends,whom, wrote this song for us!"(Steve was holding Naomi, Micheal was holding Nora, and Night was holding Amu.) suddenly, they bent down and kissed us... on the lips. of course us girls were blushing a thousands shades of red. then we chased them back stage.

"alright, Dia and Suu, chara change!" i whispered too the two charas." hai! double chara change! Amulet Diamond/Clover! outfit twin star!" the whispered together.

i was now wearing an sparkly gold long sleeved shirt, with sparkly green jeans,and i also had on green pumps with gold hair was in long pigtails, and my headphones had a diamond and a clover on either side.

" alright me and the girls are gonna sing..."

* * *

**hey! it's me! what song do you think could compete against that? oh, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! i love you all, and am in dept to you!  
**


	14. consert (part 5)

Amu's pov:

"me and the girls are gonna sing call me maybe!" i heard Naomi shout to the crowd.

(_call me maybe-by Carly Rea Jepsen,**they sing together, too~)  
**_

_**i threw a wish in the well,**_

_**don't ask me, i'll never tell,**_

_**i looked to you as it fell,**_

_**and now your in my way,**_

_**i'd trade my soul for a wish,**_

_**pennies and dimes for a kiss,**_

_**i wasn't looking for this,**_

_**and now you're in my way,**_

_**your stare was holdin',**_

_**ripped jeans, skin was showin',**_

_**hot night,wind was blowin',**_

_**where ya think you're going, baby,**_

_**hey i just met you and this is crazy,**_

_**but, here's my number,**_

_**so call me maybe,**_

_**it's hard to look right at you, baby,**_

_**but, heres my number,**_

_**so call me maybe,**_

_**hey i just met you and this is crazy,**_

_**but, here's my number,**_

_**so call me maybe,**_

_**and all the other boys will try to chase me,**_

_**but, here's my number,**_

_**so call me maybe,**_

_**~time skip~ (i'm sorry, that i have to do this! gomen ne!)**_

as we finished singing, the boys ran up and hugged us." i have to admit that you guys rock more than us.z" Steve said."thanks! alright the next song is the last one, right? and we're all singing, so who's gonna play the instruments?" i asked very confused. " we have people from Japan who are playing for us." Na-chan said bluntly. "oh... okay!" i said walking to my dressing room." Miki, Ran, chara change!: "hai! chara change! Amulet Spade/Heart! outfit, lover's lullaby!" the yelled together.

i was now wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, with a blue vest over top. i had on a blue knee length skirt with pink hearts on it.. i had on blue tights and pink heels. my headphones had a spade and heart on either side.

when i stepped out onto stage, i stood frozen, because _they_ were here.


	15. Consert part 6

Amu's pov:

when i stepped out onto stage, i stood frozen, because _they_ were here."I-ikuto, why are you here?" Steve asked his brother,but he was ignnored. '' Ikuto... Tadase...Kukai...Kairi...Rima...Yaya...Utau..." i manage to choke out. when , and Night realized my discomfort, the girls hugged me while death glaring the people i used to consider 'friends', and in Nights case, he kissed me on he head and said," come on, Amu-_koi,_ we got a show to do." he's right! and you guys, whom i still do not know you're names, get to work, _NOW!"_ Naomi said pulling me away.

'' alright! all of us are gonna sing, yell yeah! and this is the last song!"

(**_hell yeah by: midnight red. girls, boys_**_both.)_

**_hell yeah,_**

**_let's crash the party like we don't care,_**

**_whoa,_**

**_hell yeah,_**

**_let's crash the party like we don't care,  
_**

**_we rock the party,  
_**

**_we got it locked down,_**

**_call up all your friends,_**

**_so we can take this down,_**

**_TRIP ME,_**

_go all out,  
_

_hit it like a leader,_

**_tonight we'll kick it,_**

**_like Beckham do,_**

**_girl, my only goal,_**

**_is to score with you,_**

_then we,  
_

_go all out,_

_work it out like a leader,_

**_you know we are,_**

**_graduating from the school for cool,_**

_PLAY IT STUPID,_

_PLAY IT DUMB,_

_PLAY 'EM ALL LIKE FOOLS,_

_hell yeah,_

**_let's crash a party like we don't care,_**

**_whoa,_**

**_hell yeah,_**

**_said i want it all right now, and right there,_**

**_whoa,_**

_we gonna make your head,  
_

_spin around and round,_

_we gonna take you there,_

_LET'S GET LOUD,  
_

_hell yeah,_

**_let's crash a party like we don't care,_**

**_this will make your head spin,_**

**_round, round, round, x4  
_**

**_it's no illusion,_**

**_the baddest hands down,_**

**_like the way you move it,_**

**_how you bump and grind,_**

**_LET ME,_**

**_take control,_**

**_work it like a leader,_**

**_and if you want me,  
_**

**_LET ME,_**

**_go all out,_**

**_hit it like a leader,_**

**_you know we are,_**

**_ graduating from the school for cool,_**

**_PLAY IT STUPID,_**

**_PLAY IT DUMB,_**

**_PLAY 'EM ALL LIKE FOOLS,_**

_hell yeah,  
_

_let's crash a party like we don't care,_

_whoa,_

_hell yeah,_

**_said i want it all right now and right there,_**

**_whoa_**_,_

_we gonna make your head,_

_spin around, and round,_

_we gonna take you there,_

_LET'S GET LOUD,_

**_hell yeah,_**

**_let's crash a party like e don't care,_**

**_this will make your head sin,_**

**_round, round, round, x4,_**

**_turn out the lights and lose yourself tonight,_**

**_touch somebody's body,_**

**_it's alright to lose yourself tonight,_**

**_if you want it, want it,_**

**_and take your chance and do just what you like,  
_**

**_do just what you want,_**

**_and take your chance and do just what you like,_**

**_hell yeah,x2,_**

_we gonna make your head,_

_spin around and round,_

_we gonna take you there,_

_LET'S GET LOUD,_

_hell yeah,_

**_let's crash a party like we don't care,_**

**_this will make your head spim,_**

_round. round, round,x4_

after we were done singing, we bowed to the crowd. and just before the curtain closed, Naomi, Nora, and i ran up to Steve, Micheal, and Night, and kissed them on the lips. of course, the kissed back.

Ikuto's pov:

when i saw Amu kiss that. .. that...guy... i hated him right away. i was about to go over but Kukai called me over."what is it?" i asked annoyed."aren't you Amu's boyfriend? go get her! i mean seriously! you love her right?" he whispered in my face."i-i do"


	16. ROMANCE

Naomi's pov:

after our consertt was over, we headed back to the dorm rooms. we all went into our rooms, or so i thought. as soon as i got undressed, i heard the door creak open. being me, i ran up to_ it_ and wrestled_ it_ to the ground. as soon as i was on top of it, i regonized who it was. it was Steve." Steve what are you doing here?" i hissed at of answering, he leaned up and kissed me." i love you Naomi, i love you." he said kissing me again.

Nora's pov:

after i was finished getting dressed i heard the door creak. bieng me, i dove under the covers and hide, shaking with fear. the thing that came in jump on top of me and whispered, " Nora, don't hide from me." i swear i could hear a sad tone in his voice. wait... i regonized that voice anywhere. it was... Micheal. "M-m-micheal! what are y-you doing here?" i asked now only slightly shaking. " i came here for you, Nora. i love you, and only you Nora." he answered with a kiss. i tried to escape, but, him being stronger, i couldn't escape. "i won't let you escape me again, Nora." he said kissing me again.

Amu's pov:

as i got out of the shower and dressed, the door creaked open. and being me, i positioned myself in a fighting stance, ready to take down the intruder. but as i was about to attack, _it_ flipped me over onto my bed. "Amu-_koi,_ i love you. i will never leave you." _it_ said. wait... i know that voice from anywhere. it's Night! " Night, what are you doing in here? please get out. now." i said almost tearing up, but being me, i put up my cool and spicy facade. " i'm here to see you Amu... i love you, for now and forever, for as long as i live, as long as i know, i will love you forever, Amu-_koi."_ he said, trailing kisses along my jawline."N-n-night, i don't think i'm ready for anoth-" " it's alright. i won't harm you the way _he_ did. as long as i'm by you're side, with you and can feel you, i'm happy."

* * *

**Nana: hey! i wanted to make this short 'cause if i was gonna go any longer, you would've figured something out. ;3  
**

**Lizy-chan: Nana-chii does not own anything except most of the plot, and some characters.**

**Nana: there's going to be new characters! and i did this in the morning 'cause today is no school! it was school but it got canceled! T^T so long my beautiful dreams of going to art college~! T^T  
**


	17. in my bed!

Naomi's pov:

when i woke up, someone was beside me. as i looked closer i saw it was... Steve...wait- Steve! " KKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nora's pov:

as i woke up i saw Micheal in my bed."morning, Nora-chan.""morning Micheal-kun- wait...MICHEAL! KKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAA!"

Amu's pov:

when i woke up i saw some brown hair...wait brown hair..."mornin' Amu-koi" '' N-n-n-n-night! what are you doing in my bed! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

another short chappy~! i'm sorry~! i'll update soon~!


	18. PREVIEW!

unknown person's pov:

as i walked towards the dorm building i heard screaming, so i ran. as i ran i noticed that someone was heading towards me. before i could move out of the way, we bumped heads

"ow that hurt like fuck! watch out you mother fucker!" i whispered to myself. as i looked up, i saw orange hair."hey...are you alright?" i asked unsure of what to do.

"y-yeah...um...hey... i haven't seen you around here before...are you new here? oh! i'm Kukuai!" what's your name?" the boy-i mean kukai asked.

"i'm Misty. but...you can call me Missa."

* * *

i'm sorry~! this is just a preview~! i wanted to upload more, but i have too redo it~! MERRY CHRISTMAS~!


	19. new character and is this new romance!

unknown person's pov:

as i walked towards the dorm building i heard screaming, so i ran. as i ran i noticed that someone was heading towards me. before i could move out of the way, we bumped heads

"ow that hurt like fuck! watch out you mother fucker!" i whispered to myself. as i looked up, i saw orange hair."hey...are you alright?" i asked unsure of what to do.

"y-yeah...um...hey... i haven't seen you around here before...are you new here? oh! i'm Kukuai!" what's your name?" the boy-i mean kukai asked.

"i'm Misty. but...you can call me Missa." I replied

" what dorm building are setting in?" He asked, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Building 7. What about you, Kukuai-kun?" I asked turning around and walking away.

"I'm in building 8! Cool, we're right next to each other! This is exciting, dond't you think so, Missa-chan?" He asked running after me.

"Yeah, it sounds fun." I said smirking.

Nights pov:

When I woke up I saw Amu laying next to me 'what the hell happened last night? Oh...right... I went out with the guys for a drink. But I don't remember anything else.' Suddenly I hear screaming. "Ah fuck! Would you calm the fuck down! It's so fucking early in the morning! Geez woman!" i shouted at her. " well your the one whose in my bed! why are you in here anyways!" she shouted right back at me. 'i-i-i don't know! okay! i was probaly drunk last night!" when i shouted that at her she seemed hurt, but she quickly put on her facade."out. now." she hissed pointing to the door. i just stood up and walked out.

Amu's POV:

when he shut the door and i was sure he was i gone, i started breaking down. "i thought he said he loved me, but he was just drunk.' "why?! why God?! why me?! why do i have such horrible love?! every time i fall in love, it back stabs me! he said he loved me last night, so why?! why?! was Night lying when he said that he loved me?! why is it always me?!" i shouted to myself.

Night's POV:

as i stayed outside Amu's door, i heard her shouting. as i leaned in, i heard her say my name. "was Night lying when he said that he loved me?! why is it always me?!" after she finished shouting, i heard more crying. i just couldn't take it anymore. i burst through her door and hugged her tightly.

" Amu...i wasn't lying when i said that. i really do love you. i love you alot. i loved you since i first met you. i want to be with you forever. i promise i will never leave your side, ever. The only time that I will no be yours, is when you don't love me. The only time I will stop loving you is, well never.I can only hope hat out feel the same towards me" I whispered in her ear." D-do you really mean it?" She asked turning around to look at me. " I do. I swear on my life that I love you. I would even die for you, because I love you that much." I whispered, lean in down and touching our noses. " w-well...I...uh" she stammered looking away, only to look back at me and kiss me. As I kissed back I noticed we were slipping of the bed. Before I could do anything, we fell onto the floor...

* * *

I know, I suck...I am such a bad author...,... but hey! I wanted to wish you a happy early New Years! What are your New Years Revoulitions?


End file.
